Oilfield projects generate a great deal of electronic data. Such data may be used to access oilfield conditions and make decisions concerning future oilfield operations such as well planning, well targeting, well completions, production rates, and other operations and/or operating parameters. Often this information is used to determine when (and/or where) to drill new wells, re-complete existing wells, or alter wellbore production characteristics.
Oilfield data may be collected using sensors positioned about the oilfield. For example, sensors in the drilling equipment may monitor drilling conditions, sensors in the wellbore may monitor fluid composition, sensors located along the flow path may monitor flow rates, and sensors at the processing facility may monitor fluids collected.
The volume of data generated during an oilfield project presents unique challenges with respect to the identification and quality of data to be utilized during petroleum engineering analysis. As such, there remains a need for a system and method capable of facilitating the efficient and effective analysis of oilfield data.